greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 5) 1
Synopsis for "Sinestro: Part One" On Oa, Sinestro is watched intently by the Guardians of the Universe as he recites the Green Lantern Oath. Once the oath is spoken, Sinestro asks what they have planned for him. One Guardians of the Universe explains they believe Sinestro receiving the Green Lantern Power Ring is his chance for redemption and allow him to leave and only telling him to protect his Space Sector. Ganthet openly questions the wisdom of this decision. The other Guardians of the Universe inform him that they are tired of his emotional responses and claim they must be of one mind before attacking him with their mental energies. In his Coast City apartment, Hal Jordan is hounded by his landlord for overdue rent. As he looks out the window, Hal notices a woman in the building across the street being threatened. He jumps out his seventh story window, crashes through the window of the woman's apartment, and subdues her attacker. Only then does he look up to see the room filled by a camera crew and realize that the woman and her attacker are actors. Some time later, Carol Ferris arrives to bail Hal out of jail. She tells him its time to move on with his life and offers Hal a job at Ferris Air. Thinking it over, Hal asks Carol out on a date. Elsewhere, Sinestro has returned to his home planet of Korugar. From orbit, he watches as members of his Sinestro Corps torture the population. Suddenly, he is attacked by one member who mistakes him for a Green Lantern. Sinestro angrily asks him why they were disobeying his command to protect the planet. The corpsman counters that Sinestro has betrayed them and tries to contact Arkillo. Before he can reach Arkillo, Sinestro strangles him. Then he sends out a blast of energy to destroy the Yellow Ring before it can seek out a replacement. Back on Earth, Hal and Carol are dining in a fancy restaurant. Hal tells Carol he will accept her offer for a job and then says he has something else to ask her, he needs her to co-sign a car lease for him. Carol throws her drink in his face and stomps off. Hal chases after and tries to apologize, not realizing Carol was expecting a proposal. Thoroughly mad, Carol drives off leaving Hal stranded in a growing rainstorm. Soaking wet, Hal finally arrives home only to find an eviction notice attached to his apartment door. The night is not over, however, as Sinestro is waiting and offers Hal a chance to regain his Green Lantern Power Ring as long as he does everything he says. Appearing in "Sinestro: Part One" Featured Characters *Sinestro *Hal Jordan Supporting Characters *Carol Ferris *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet Villains *Sinestro Corps **Arkillo **Low **Slushh **Sinestro Corps Soldier of Sector 0435 (Only Appearance and Dies in This Issue) Other Characters *'Gary (Hal Jordan's Landlord)' *Pandora (Cameo) Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Coast City *Space Sector 1417 **Korugar *Space Sector 0000 **Oa Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery *Qwardian Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20102 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-sinestro-part-one/37-292583/ Green Lantern (Vol 5) 01